A Beautiful World
by Nightstar Phoenix
Summary: A series of one-shots set in Pete's World, about Tentoo, Rose, their twins, and their not-so-new neighbors. -Spoilers!- CONTENT BEING MOVED SOON, SEE FIRST CHAPTER OR PM ME FOR DETAILS
1. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

_I know the admins will probably be ticked at me for this but this_ **IMPORTANT** **AUTHOR'S NOTE** _will only be up for a few weeks I swear._

The reason I origionally kept his sepetate from its Companion Fic, "The Impossible Dream," was in case people wanted to see only the PW!Companions and not deal with my Headcanon Tyler twins. But requests have come in for the fics that relate to the other, and it's just confusing. I'm going to combine the fics into one.

How this will work: I will delete a chapter from here, and republish under TID, once every Tuesday. NO INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. DO NOT WORRY. You can read the chapters here until I put them in TID, where you can reread them there to your hearts content.

PROS TO THIS ARRANGEMENT. The prompts won't have to be organized by story, which will help me in publishing and you in giving prompts. You won't have to read two separate fics for the one-shots, they'll all be in the same place. I get a(n apparrently much needed cos of life reasons) break from writing new chapters for a few weeks, as I will be republishing the ABW one-shots. When the change is over, it'll be easier for all of us.

CONS TO THIS AREANGEMENT. Those who followed this fic and haven't caught this drift will be thoroughly confused when it disappears; I hope y'all don't mind the hopefully-not-spam you'll get from this. I will loose the reviews from ABW; I think I'll put them at the bottoms of the chapter under a "lost reviews" section. If you've read the ABW stuff already, you'll get repeated material for a couple of weeks. If you want to see new chapters after this, you'll have to follow TID; you can find a link to it on my profile.

Thanks for all your support this far! Please PM me if you have questions/leave a review if your messaging is disabled.

_All my love!_

_Nightstar_


	2. The Impeccable Timing of Clara Oswald

"You could totally add Clara. After all, she was born to save The Doctor. Maybe she could save his life somehow." —SeeSkiesOf2955C

"Yes! You should totally add Clara into this (if you can find a way)." —GriffinGirl8655

"Hmm, prompts. Maybe for Clara, she can be called to babysit Jack and Donna when the Doctor and Rose go out on a date? She can interact with them during an interview, but then she could also play with the kids in the second part of the chapter, so it won't be so short." —Ruth Joyce

A/N: So the idea of dragging Clara Oswald into this big pile of crazy was approved by a lot of you. First off, I'd like to say thank you for the encouragent so far and the trust you've put in me to pull this off.

So, without further ado, "The Impeccable Timing of Clara Oswald"!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor & co or Torchwood. The alien I made up, so it's mine I guess. Also the poor Torchwood secretary Ashley.

* * *

The Doctor glanced sadly down at his smashed communicator. "Oh, this is _not_ one of the perks of field work."

He looked up just in time to see the sickly yellow tail of the serpentine creature slam into the side of his face. _Hits almost as hard as Jackie,_ he thought, perhaps a bit hysterically, as he stumbled, trying to regain his balance. A scaly coil caught him as he fell, wrapping around his rib cage. It pulled him upright so that the creature could look him in the eyes, it's flaking yellow head emerging from behind the furnace.

_You are magnificent, you are__, _he thought, staring into the serpent's poisonous green eyes. _Shame you're trying to kill me at the moment_.

He felt his breath forced from his lungs, his single human heart beating frantically, uselessly. _No, I can't go yet. I don't want to go. Rose needs me. Rose and the twins need me_. He tried desperately to wriggle free, gasping for breath.

"Hey!" Came a voice from the starewell.

The Doctor swing his head violently to his right to see a young woman holding a paper bag standing at the bottom of the stairs. She threw the paper bag at the serpent as hard as she could. It smacked into the side of the creature's head and fell to the floor, and what looked like muffins spilled out.

Of course this didn't do much harm, but the surprise impact did enough to make the serpent loosen it's grasp on the Doctor just long enough for him to move his arm to his pocket, pull free a low-level electric stunner, and jab it into the creature's flesh.

It took one last gasping hiss before falling limp, dropping the Time Lord Metacrisis to the floor. The Doctor carefully removed himself from the heavy coils. The young woman rushed over to help.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically. "What is that thing?"

"Venusian burrowing wyrm," the Doctor answered, tossing the stunner up and catching it again. "Only stunned it."

"So it could wake up at any minute?" Her eyes went wider.

"Nah, give her an hour," the Doctor walked over to the creature's frilled head, prying open the eyelid to examine it."

"Her? So it's a _she_-man-eating-snake-that-lives-in-the-boiler-room-under-the-school?" She almost laughed.

"Yup," came the Doctor's reply, circling the furnace the snake had wrapped herself around. "How long are you? Thirty feet? More? Amazing."

"You're taking this pretty calmly," the woman noted.

"So are you," he replied, looking at her full on for the first time. She had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a simple red blouse with a dark skirt. She looked rather nervous.

"Calm? Do I look calm? Because you'd be surprised!" Her voice was starting to raise now.

_Oh. Time to change the subject_. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I heard you battling the giant basement snake and came down to see what was going on!" Now she was definitely yelling.

"So you threw muffins at it."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, thanks, by the way," he said. "You saved my life."

"No kidding!" She exclaimed.

"Do you have a mobile I can use?" he gestured to his smashed com unit.

"Who do you think you're gonna call? The Men in Black?" She pulled out her phone anyway, tapping in the lock code and handing it over.

"Wait," realization dawned on her. "_You're from Torchwood_."

"Might be," he tapped the number. He pulled it up to his ear only to hear the hold music. "Blast, Rose, pick up."

"But-but why's this thing here then?" She was still going. "Wait, don't tell me, it's an invasion!"

He grinned. Wonderful imagination. "Nope. Good shot, though. Nah, she's just lost. Found herself a nice warm spot to nest. Venusian burrowing wyrm, used to hotter temperatures." he patted the unconscious serpent fondly. "Not sure how she got here. They sent me ahead to try to find out. I was supposed to call them to come help relocate her but... Well, things happened." He held up a finger to stop any further questions because he heard a click on the other end. "Hello? ...Oh, hallo Ashley... Yeah, it's me, the Doctor, my communicator broke- you lot really need to deal with this problem, keeps happening... Oh no, you're fine. Could you just connect me to my team? ... No, really, don't worry about it... Alright."

"You're actually from Torchwood!" The woman seemed very excited. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I know, isn't it weird?" He said. "Hang on, I'm back online. Hallo, team! I'm not dead! You can all come down now, she's knocked- oh dear." He paused when he saw the twitch in the eyelids. "Um, better hurry down, with more tranquilizers. A lot more. Blimey, she is bigger than I expec- oh. Gotta go." he disconnected, switched off the phone, and handed it to the woman. "Time to run, muffin girl!"

"Muffin girl?" She cried indignantly as he dragged her back up the staircase.

They ran down the hallways, as far away from the scene as they could. Turning a corner sharply, they ran straight into the Doctor's team.

"Oh my gosh, you're alive!" Rose handed her tranquilizer off to pull her Doctor into a quick kiss.

"Course I am! Always bounce back up," he assured her. He turned to the newcomer. "Rose, Muffin Girl. Muffin Girl, Rose."

"My name is not Muffin Girl!" She actually stomped her foot.

"We can exchange names later. We've got a very angry snake downstairs and she's waking up," the Doctor filled in his wife. "Got any extra tranquilizers?"

"Thought you had yours!"

"Nevermind, I'll just lead the way." he turned to Muffin Girl. "Coming?"

"You Torchwood lot are mad," was what he said.

"Yup." He answered.

"I just came here to surprise a colleague with muffins tomorrow!" She said.

"Uh-huh." The Doctor motioned for his team to move out. "So?"

There wasn't a moment'a hesitation. "Where do you need me?"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Hours later came came the less fun part of the adventure– the post-mission paperwork. These files normally were turned into paper airplanes, or oragami flowers, or fuel for a Bunsen Burner.

Pete Tyler walked in on the Doctor showing Rose how to make an oragami Dalek.

"Hi Dad!" Rose called cheerfully. She held up her half-complete oragami. "Look, isn't it cute?"

"_Rose_, that's a _Dalek_, a destroyer of worlds, it is most certainly not _cute_." The Doctor chided.

"Isn't that your– never mind, that's not what I came to discuss," Pete shook his head. "The girl who helped you on your last mission–"

"Yeah," the Docor looked up.

"We brought her in for questioning–"

"What'd you do that for, she wasn't doing any harm," the Doctor interrupted.

Pete continued. "She's seen a lot. Maybe too much. Under normal circumstances we'd wipe her memory."

The Doctor grimaced. "Why haven't you, then?"

"She's applied."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "She's what?"

"Gave us her resume," Pete said. "She wants to join Torchwood. Says... Says her mum was killed by Cybers."

"I've heard that story far too often," the Doctor softened. "So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno, you've worked with her," Pete shrugged. "What do you think?"

"She has good instincts, bit of an imagination. Best to put her in training with someone who knows what they're doing," the Doctor replayed. "She looked familiar, but then, so does everyone. I dunno, I don't even know her name!"

"Sorry, it's Clara. Clara Oswald." Pete told them.

Rose and the Doctor looked at eachother.

The Doctor set down his oragami Dalek. "Clara Oswald, you say?"

"Yeah." Pete looked to his daughter and her husband. "Why?"

He looked again to Rose, who nodded, before saying, "Sign her up."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, at first I intended it to be a bit less dramatic, but then, you know, giant snake. And the Muffin Girl part- well it made more sense than her carrying a soufflé around the school when it's closed ok. And if you want to know how Tentoo and Rose know the name Clara Oswald, read the Companion Fic "A Half-Remembered Dream."

So, basically, review! Criticisms, spelling corrections, plotholes, prompts, anything! Thanks for your time!

Update: Thanks to Black Jag Knight 1 for typo correction!


	3. Coffee with the Ponds

"This is soooo good! But I'm still waiting for coffee with the Pond/Williams! ;)" —dark-thyme-lord

A/N: I promised y'all Coffee with the Ponds, as I'm sorry it took so long! I'm personally not a big fan of Amy, so she was a bit hard to write. I hope this lives up to expectations! It ended up being one of the longest chapters- though idk if it's because of the Author's note! XD

Prompt: "As for the Ponds, er, Williams, maybe Melody, little trouble maker that she is, can meet little Donna somewhere in the complex and when the Doctor and Rose find them, they take her back to the Williams's apartment, and Amy invites them to stay for coffee? Although that's more how coffee got started...I guess they could talk about Scotland and Amy and Rory's love story; it'll be a little different with Mels out if the picture. Idk. That's a hard one." —Ruth Joyce

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did there would be a Pete's World spinoff, yeah? The twins I do own.

* * *

Amy's heart stopped when she turned around and her daughter wasn't there. "Melody?"

They were just around the corner from their flat, maybe he had run up ahead? Amy tried that, finding the hallway empty. Not bothering to pull out the key, she pounded on the door to her own flat. "Rory!"

Her husband opened the door almost immediately, concern filling his eyes. "Amy? What's wrong?"

"I lost Melody– just now, she ran off!" Amy explained frantically.

Rory didn't ask questions, instead he said, "Let's find her, then!"

* * *

"Are you tired, Donna?" Rose asked. The family had spent the day at the planetarium, and that was a bit far to walk for four-and-a-half-year-olds' little feet.

"No, I'm fine," Donna assured her mother. "We're not far from the flat, mum."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, then got distracted by something shiny. He tried to run off to investigate, but his father was too strong for him, and held his hand fast.

"Oh no you don't," he laughed. "Rose, they've got too much of you in them, they won't stay still!"

"And you're any better?" She teased her husband lightheartedly.

"Well," he began, a smirk on his face. He never finished, though, because they truned a corner and bumped into a little red-haired girl.

"Oh, hallo," the Doctor greeted.

"Are you lost, sweetie?" Rose asked, noting that the girl's parents were nowhere to be seen.

"No," said the little girl stubbornly. "It's my mum who's lost, can't find her anywhere."

"She's lost alright," Jack piped up.

"Am not!" The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Rose broke it up. "Our flat's just there, how about you come with is and we can call your mum? Do you know her number?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Alright then," Rose said. "What's your name, love?"

"Melody Williams," the ginger girl said.

* * *

"Amy, is that your phone?" Rory asked.

Amy jumped, her mobile buzzing in her pocket. She whipped it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Williams?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We found Melody, she's alright."

Amy let out a relieved laugh. "Oh my gosh. Rory, they found her."

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Who is this?" Amy asked.

"I'm Rose Tyler, we live in the same complex, according to Melody."

"What's the flat number? We'll come to you," Amy said.

* * *

Rose opened the door quickly when she heard the knock. There was no doubt that the teary-eyed red-haired woman was Melody's mother; the man with her must have been Mr. Williams.

"Mrs. Williams?" Rose asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes, yes, that's me."

"Come on in," Rose have her a warm smile. "She's fine, at the moment she's playing with my twins."

"Thank you so much for finding her," Mr. Williams shook her hand.

"No trouble," Rose assured them. "Are you in a hurry? Cos you two look like you need a nice hot cup of coffee."

"That sounds great," Mrs. Williams smiled. "I'm Amy, this is my husband, Rory."

"I'm Rose," she shook their hand again. "And my husband is... Doctor? Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" He called.

"Hands off the banana cookies!" She warned. She turned back to the Williams. "Come on."

"Rose, don't you trust me?" Her Doctor whined, barely concealing the grin on his face. "Did I hear coffee?"

"Yeah, I got it," Rose said. "Seriously, though, I don't want you getting sick."

"No, I insist," the Doctor steered her by the shoulders and sat her down. "And don't worry, I figured out human metabolism years ago."

Rose sighed fondly, and didn't argue. "Doctor, this is Amy and Rory."

"Nice to meet you," he shook the couple's hands, then collected mugs from the cabinet. "Melody's parents, I presume?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, sitting down accross from Rose at the kitchen table.

"Bit of a handful?" He asked.

"Yes," Rory admitted.

"Hang on, I'll call her in," Rose offered, standing.

"Thank you," Amy repeated. She sighed and laid her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Just moved in?" The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently, waiting for the coffee maker to finish it's job.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I know all my neighbors," he answered simply. "How long have you been here?"

"Few weeks," Amy answered.

"Blimey, 's about time we had you over," the Doctor exclaimed.

That was when Rose came back with Melody and the twins. Melody ran straight to her parents.

He father lifted her into his arms. "Melody! We were so worried!"

"You need to stop wandering off!" Any laughed, stroking her daughter's head.

"See, 's not just our kids," Rose smirked.

Little Donna folded her arms. "Told you so."

The Doctor jumped and gave a _whoop_ when the timer went off. "Finally!"

"Can we go back to playing now?" Melody asked her parents.

"Sure," Amy nodded, a little breathless still.

Melody and the twins cheered as they sped out. Rose shook her head, taking her seat once more.

"I don't know how in ever gonna keep up with them," she laughed.

"How old are they?" Any asked.

"Four and a half," Rose said.

"See, she did find friends her age," Rory smiled.

"Alright, you can stop gloating," Amy replied.

"I'm not gloating," Rory said honestly.

Rose looked from Rory to Amy, smiling. "So how'd you two meet, then?"

"We grew up together," Amy said. "Took me forever to figure out... Y'know."

"Yeah, I do," Rose gave her husband a pointed look.

"Oi! I did finish my sentance," he delt out coffee mugs and sat down beside her. "Eventually."

Amy and Rory looked at eachother.

"That sounds like quite a story," she giggled, lifting her coffee to her mouth.

"Uh, yeah," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Quite a _long_ story, too."

"Where'd you live before moving to London?" Rose changed the subject.

"Small village in the country," Amy answered. "I lived in Scotland before then. Loved it there. I want to go back someday, but Rory's job is here. He's a doctor himself. How about you?"

"Born and raised in London," Rose told her. _Well, not this London, but close enough_.

The Doctor took a sup of coffee before he realized they were looking at him. He gulped it down. "Oh, me? Uh... Cardiff." It was the first place that came to mind.

"You said you're a Doctor, right?" Rory asked. "A Doctor of what? Medicine, Psychology, science?"

"Yes."

"Yes to–?"

"All of them." The Doctor nodded.

Rory frowned, puzzled. "How long did you have do go to school for that?"

"Uh, a _while_."_ Closer to like hundreds of years_.

"You _have_ got a name, right?" Amy smirked. "It's not just _Doctor_, is it?"

Rose and the Doctor laughed awkwardly.

"John Smith," the Doctor said. "Sorry 'bout that."

"He took my name when we married," Rose explained.

"Okay," Rory said. It was abnormal, but not absurd.

"Oh gosh, that would make you Rory Pond," Amy laughed.

"Pond?" the Doctor grinned. "That's a fun one."

Rory changed the subject. "What are your kids' names? I didn't catch them."

"Donna and Jack," Rose said.

"Jack as in John?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, named after him," Rose elbowed her husband playfully. "And Donna'a named after his mum."

The Doctor choked on his coffee.

"You alright?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, fine, just went down the wrong pipe," the Doctor coughed, shooting his wife a glare.

Rose just smirked innocently back. She turned back to the Williams. "So, why'd you call her Melody?"

"Amy liked it," Rory answered.

"If we'd had a boy, he wanted to name him Anthony," Amy mentioned.

"Oh, that's my brothwer's name," said Rose.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Rose smiled. "Good choice, there."

"Thanks," Rory said awkwardly.

"Kinda works," the Doctor said. "They all end in _y_."

Amy and Rory looked at eachother.

"Oh my gosh," Rory's eyes went wide.

"I didn't even think of that," Amy said.

Rose giggled. "Don't think about it too hard."

"Hey, it's not the weirdest thing to happen in the universe," the Doctor assessed, putting his arm around his wife.

"So what's you're story, then?" Amy shrugged off the last revelation and leaned foreword. "Couple to couple."

"Uh," the Doctor could feel all eyes on him. "It's... Long and complicated."

"Can we tell the story, Dad?" Came a small voice from behind the Doctor.

"What?" He turned around to find the twins and Melody.

"Please can we tell it!" Donna asked.

"How long have you been there?" The Doctor asked.

"It started when the plastic alien monster tried to take over the city!" Jack began, getting into the tale animatedly.

_Oh_, Rose thought. _Our story_. "Um-"

"And Dad saved mum from the store manikens-" Donna retold.

"And blew up the building," Jack was telling the story with hand motions. "KABOOM!"

"And they saved eachother-"

"-and blew up stuff and saved the world-"

"-And flew off in a time machine that looks like a phone box-"

"-But that's bigger on the inside!"

"And they traveled through space and time-"

"-and sailed through the stars and saved planets and blew stuff up- KABOOM!"

"And fell in love!"

"Yuck."

"But then Mum got trapped in another dimension-"

"But then she came back and blew up Daleks," Jack made gun firing sound effects with his mouth, miming holding a machine gun.

"And they saved the world again!"

"And Donna poked the Doctor's arm and there was another Doctor!"

"And Mum and Dad got married-"

"-and lived happily ever after." Jack finished. "Except they got stuck with us and no TARDIS."

There was an awkward silence. Amy and Rory just stared at the two four-year-olds with wide eyes.

"So... How'd you two meet for the first time?" Rose asked.

"She moved in and our mums forced is to play together," Rory said in a dull voice.

"Love at first sight, right?" Jack asked eagerly.

"No, I thought he was an annoying little snot," Amy admitted, laughing a little bit. "Till he asked me out. Actually, he didn't have the guts. His mum told me he wanted to ask me out."

Rory blushed. "Uh, yeah, that _is_ what happened."

"Oh," Melody commented. "Yours is boring."

"Go play," the Doctor shooed them out.

Amy took a sip of her coffee. "Your kids have wonderful imaginations."

Rose laughed. "Right, yeah, they do."

"Got it from me," the Doctor said.

"Sure they did." Rose said sarcastically.

"What's a 'Dalek'?" Rory asked.


	4. Captain on Deck

"I know this story is marked complete but if you are up for more prompts is there any chance they can meet Jack? I would love to see his reaction to one of their kids being named after him :P" —diamondred

A/N: Promised to keep it K, and now I've got a request for Captain Jack... Challange accepted!

Disclaimer: I only own the twins. The rest is BBC.

* * *

"That went well," the Metacrisis Doctor said cheerily as his team squelched through the halls of Torchwood HQ.

"I need a shower," Clara moaned, pushing her sticky hair out of her face.

"We all do," Rose confirmed. "Why do we listen to you?"

"Cos I know what I'm doing," the Doctor said.

"What happened?" The team's scientist, Dr. Vincze, ran up.

"Just a little incident with mucus," The Doctor smiled, clapping a hand on Vincze's shoulder And splattering his coat with the stuff. "If you could analyze this, that'd be great, thank you!"

Vincze looked down at the splattering on his coat. "Oh, yeah, I can do that," he said.

"Brilliant! And– hang on, what's going on down there?" The Doctor rushed down the hallway were a crowd of security guards were gathered.

"I told you, I'm not gonna cause any trouble!" an American voice was saying. "Just let me go and I'll get back to my own time."

The Metacrisis Doctor had never thought he'd ever hear that voice again. "Jack?"

The security guards looked up, and stood at attention when they notice the Doctor, two restraining the man in the WWII coat.

"Captain Jack Harkness, is that you?" The Doctor asked, astonished.

"Who are you?" The captain asked, bewildered.

"How on Gallifrey did you end up here? You're from the fifty-first–" the Doctor smacked his head. "Time agent, of course. Vortex manipulator."

"How'd you know about that?" Captain Jack asked. "Hang on, lemme guess, I meet you in my future and your past, right? Don't tell me I tick you off real bad."

"Oh, no, actually it was a parallel universe," the Doctor explained.

"Oh... Okay?" He looked more confused than ever.

"Do you know this man?" one of the guards asked.

"Yeah. Well, yes. Well, yes and no," he said. He turned to Jack. "What'd you do with the Chulian ship?"

"Uh, it's parked in orbit," Captain Jack stuttered. "How'd you–?"

"In a parallel universe it caused a lot of trouble," the Doctor said. He addressed the guards. "'S okay, boys, he's with me."

The guards hesitated, then meandersd back to their stations, shaking their heads.

"Wow, thanks," Captain Jack straightened his coat, "You really saved my neck there. We must've been pretty good friends in that alternate universe."

"Parallel," the Doctor corrected. "And we were okay friends."

Captain Jack grinned, "Hey, if an okay-friendship is my get-out-of-jail-free card, that's alright with me. Why are you all... Covered in slime?"

"It's a long story."

"Doctor," Rose called. She and Clara finally caught up, running down the hall to the two men.

Rose's jaw dropped. "_Jack_?!"

"Hello," Jack held out his hand to shake Rose's, "Captain Jack Hark–"

"Oi, don't start," the Doctor warned dangerously.

"Wow, you did know me well."

"Jack, this is Rose, my wife," the Doctor put an arm around her, "And this is– Oh Clara not you too," he saw the look is Clara's eyes.

"Clara, huh?" Captain Jack bowed from the waist dramatically. "M'lady."

Clara giggled. "Captain."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Please don't. We've got paperwork to do."

"You hate paperwork," Clara grumbled, but they followed him anyway.

However, paperwork completely slipped his mind when he saw his kids in front of the office.

"Daddy!" The twins ran up to him.

"Daddy, you're all wet," Donna wrinkled her nose.

"Dad, I drew another Dalek!" Jack held up his artwork.

"Wow, that one's even better than the last ten," the Docor said animatedly. Privately, he was growing a little concerned about his son's obsessions with Daleks.

"What are you two doing here?" Rose asked.

"Mum!" The ran to their mother next.

The Doctor looked back to find Clara and Jack chatting. Oh, this has got to stop. "Hey look, kids, it's your favorite babysitter!"

That got their attention. They ran over to Clara, shouting her name.

"Hello, you two!" She bent down to be on eye level with the five-year-olds. "What's going on?"

"I drew another Dalek," Jack showed her his masterpiece.

"Wow," Clara exclaimed. She put a hand on their shoulders and turned them around so they could see their visitor. "Kids, this is Captain Harkness."

The Doctor abd Rose were immediately by their side. They had to be there for this.

"Captain _Jack_ Harkness?" Donna asked eyes wide.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, smiling.

"Hey," the captain said to them, squatting down to be at eye level. "What are your names?"

"I'm Donna," Donna said shyly, folding her arms.

"Pleased to meet you, Donna," he held out his hand to shake hers. The little girl timidly took it, shaking his hand, then pulling hers back again. Captain Jack turned to her brother. "What's your name, little soldier?"

Donna's brother's eyes were wide with wonder. "I'm Jack, too," he finally said.

The captain's expression softened. "I've got some competition then!" he laughed, shaking the boy's hand. "Tell you what, I'll be Captain, you be Lueitennant."

"Okay," Jack said.

"He doesn't wanna be a soldier, he wants to be an artist," Donna said.

"Oh, that's cool!" Captain Jack said. "I couldn't draw to save my life."

"I drew a Dalek," Little Jack shyly showed him the paper.

"Woa, that's wicked," Captain Jack said.

"Jack, Donna, we've gotta go find your grandad," Rose said, looking at her watch. "And then Mummy has to go home and clean up, yeah?"

"Okay," Donna said, going to her mother. She grappled her brothwer's sleeve. "C'mon, Jack."

"Bye, Captain Harkness," Little Jack waved.

Captain Jack saluted the boy. When they were gone, he turned to the boy's father. He had tears in his eyes. "You named your son after me?"

"Well, technically he's named after me," the Doctor said, "But yeah, you're why we call him Jack." The Doctor said. He held out his hand to shake. "I'm the Doctor. Legally known as John Smith-Tyler."

Captain Jack nodded, shaking the Doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you, Doctor."

* * *

A/N: Hm. I'm pleased with how the chapter turned out, but it a little bit takes after "Donna's Debut" too much. Does it? Tell me how I did! Review!


End file.
